Jupiter
This article is about the element. For the Summon sequence, see Jupiter (summon). Jupiter (ジュピター, Jupiter) is the element of wind, and therefore encompasses wind and lightning. It is symbiotic with Mercury, neutral toward Mars, and in conflict with Venus. Characteristics According to visuals in Mars Lighthouse, the element of Jupiter is symbolized by birds, who are said to rule the skies. Jupiter-based Psynergies typically involve attacks of either wind, lighting, or sometimes a combination of both, usually in a purple-hue. Certain puzzles in the Belinsk Ruins, invoke the element of Jupiter through the Whirlwind Psynergy, a simple Psynergy that creates a swirling tornado. Jupiter's relationship with the other elements is mostly implied, unlike the other three. It is in conflict with Venus, as seen in Jupiter-based opponents, which often possess weaknesses towards Venus. Likewise, Venus-based opponents often have Jupiter-based weaknesses. Its relationship with Mercury appears to be more favorable. In The Lost Age, the combined power of Mercury and Jupiter is theorized to be behind worldwide cooling of the climate following the activation of Jupiter Lighthouse. In terms of Psynergy, Jupiter-based Psynergies tend to be extremely varied. Offensive Psynergies are fairly balanced between Power-based attacks like the Plasma Psynergy series, and Attack-based offenses like Death Plunge or Quick Strike. Jupiter is also the source of multiple support Psynergies, such as Impact, Ward, and Sleep, as well as several Utility Psynergies like Hover or Teleport. As of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Jupiter-based healing is possible, as seen in the Boon and Fresh Breeze Psynergies, though these methods are weaker than their Mercury-based counterparts. One other aspect of Jupiter is that it is the source of several Psynergies that involve mental abilities. Some Jupiter Adepts, such as Hama, possess precognitive abilities. Other Jupiter Adepts, like Ivan, Sheba, and Sveta have the power to read minds, either through the Mind Read Psynergy or the Spirit Sense Psynergy. One rare ability among Jupiter Adepts is the ability to Reveal hidden objects through the use of Psynergy. However, this ability is not inherent; it must either by taught to the user by another Adept, or be obtained from a specific source of Psynergy. Adepts of the Jupiter element * Ivan * Sheba * Karis * Sveta * Hama * Nyunpa * Maha * Ahri * Feizhi According to certain text in Dark Dawn's Encyclopedia, Jupiter Adepts are possibly the rarest of the four elements. In addition, many people share a belief that all modern Jupiter Adepts descend from the ancient Anemos culture, believed to be associated with Jupiter Lighthouse, though this belief is unconfirmed. Most modern Jupiter Adepts are found in the cities of Contigo and Garoh, cities associated with Jupiter Lighthouse and Air's Rock, respectively. By the time of Dark Dawn, at least one Jupiter Adept, Sveta, is confirmed to exist amongst the Beastmen of Morgal. It is implied that Sveta's father was an Adept, as he apparently possessed the ability to use Spirit Sense. The residents of Contigo are descended from the ancient Anemos culture. In fact, the modern city is located next to the believed site of Anemos, which was said to have floated into the sky and became the moon. In modern times, Wind Adepts are noted to be rare, though children occasionally manifest the ability. Ivan was born in Contigo, as was his sister, Hama. It is hinted that Ahri, a young baby from Contigo, has also inherited the ability as she is seen conjuring gusts of wind. It has been theorized that Sheba may actually be from Anemos itself, due to the fact that Sheba fell from the sky into Lalivero as a small child. Nyunpa was a monk who had the capability to use Mind Read, a power unique to Jupiter Adepts. He was meditating in Fuchin Temple, but it is unknown if he came from Contigo. Meanwhile, the Werewolves of Garoh have gained Jupiter Psynergy through exposure to Psynergy Stone dust from Air's Rock. Air's Rock is one of four Elemental Rocks and is specifically aligned with Jupiter. According to theory, the Jupiter influence of Air's Rock allows for strong winds to erode and carry the Psynergy Stone particles to Garoh, despite the distance between the two areas. Since the werewolves do not receive the amount of exposure that other Adepts do, their powers are implied to be weaker than other Adepts. Some werewolves are mentioned to have the ability to perform the Whirlwind Psynergy. Some of these Whirlwind users, like Maha, learn Reveal from the interior of Air's Rock, at the cost of their ability to take human form. Summons Jupiter Atalanta Procne Thor Flora Eclipse Catastrophe Related articles *''List of Jupiter Psynergy'' *''List of Jupiter Djinn'' *''Jupiter Lighthouse'' Category:Alchemy